Saw
| Ability=Does double damage to the barricade. | Price=Obtained by purchasing the Circus Pack for 925 money | Bus Level=Any }}Saw is a psychopath armed with a chainsaw and dressed in a brown short-sleeve jumpsuit and a white hockey mask. Even though he is a human unit, his price is valued in rage points instead of courage. That makes him a good unit for missions or events where rage meter builds up quickly. He is a psycho, meaning he behaves similarly to other units and possess fear immunity. Saw's base stats fit in closely with units in the damager class and while his damage seems relatively low for one, he possesses a unique critical attack pattern that grants Saw a very high DPS. What makes Saw stand out as a melee unit is his unique attack pattern that alters regular critical hits into an attack capable of dealing up to five critical hits in a row instead. This, in combination with his immunity to the fear debuff, makes Saw great for doing heavy pushes, eliminate high health zombies, and make quick work of the barricade. While Saw's fear perk makes him an excellent pick to spearhead through large weak hordes alone, it's somewhat advised against using Saw on missions that require having a large number of units on the battlefield at once since fear can actually hinder other units' total DPS. It's important to understand that Saw can't be the only melee unit brought along for a mission since rage starts practically empty and can only be replenished by killing enemies. This is problematic since ranged units always take a long time to prepare. Despite this, he can still be used as a main fighter while other melee units support him. Additionally, given that enough rage points have been accumulated to allow it, he can work well alongside his other fellow circus squadmates as they can't scare each other. Upon reaching level 13, Saw's special ability can be unlocked, granting him double damage when attacking the barricade. This damage bonus makes Saw a very handy unit when it comes to finishing missions as fast as possible after clearing the battlefield of enemies. Additionally, Saw's special ability can be further strengthened by using Fury buff, granting him insane quadruple damage and making quicker work of the barricade than most other melee units are capable of. Due to his multi-hitting critical hit pattern, Saw proves to be the most effective barricade-destroying units in the game, more so than Builder who shares the same ability. He also proves to contest against Welder's own perk as, while he may not be able to move past enemies and head straight to the barricade, Saw does possess just as high DPS with the benefit of preparing way faster, costing much less rage, and having far higher health. Like all rage abilities and units, he is unavailable in League. Pros * Moderate rage cost. * Short preparation time. * High base health. * Fast. * Fear immunity. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Deals up to five critical hits in a row instead of one. * Extra damage against the barricade (special ability). Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Inspires fear in friendly units. * Rolls backward and immediately turns into Monk upon death. Trivia * Saw is one of three members of the Circus Squad, the others being Berserker and Queen. * The hockey mask Saw wears and the chainsaw he uses as his weapon of choice are likely references to two classic American slasher film icons that make up his character, Jason Vorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise and Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. ** His movement speed, preparation time, and rage cost all being valued at 13 further solidifies the reference to Friday the 13th. * Saw revealed his voice in a trailer for update 2.1.0. https://i.ktplay.com/app/id100572/topic/21111411 * He is one of two characters in the entire game to immediately turn upon death. He shares this distinction with Crazy, with the only difference being that Saw is a unit and Crazy is an enemy. Gallery saw_pvp_trailer.png|Saw as seen in the PvP trailer. Category:Units Category:Psycho Category:Exclusive Category:Rage